Love Flies
by Mine 327
Summary: insomnia, bangun kesiangan, tidak sarapan, berkejar-kejaran dengan bis, dan PINGSAN saat upacara Penerimaan Siswa Baru. itulah sederet bencana yang menghinggapi seorang Lee Sungmin. Tapi benarkah tak ada hikmah di balik semua itu ? Author g' bisa bikin summary. Kyumin pertamaku, semoga kalian suka.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Flies

Author : Auntie

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other members of Super Junior

Rated : T

Warning : OOC,Typo(s) dimana-mana , Abal, Gaje,

Boy X Boy, Alur kecepatan, cerita juga pasaran, etc .

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**::::: LOVE FLIES :::::**

**Sungmin POV**

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhh hh Tuhan ! apa yang harus ku lakukan !

kenapa mata ini susah sekali terlelapnya. Bukankah aku sudah menghabiskan 2 cangkir susu stroberi kenapa belum ngantuk-ngantuk karena warnanya yang pink jadi tidak mempan. Lagian kenapa harus malam ini insomnianya. Apakah aku terlalu bersemangat, atau aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi esok hari.

Mata foxyku mengantuklah biar besok aku lebih fress menghadapi hari pertamaku disekolah baru. Kan nggak lucu kalau aku terlambat waktu upacara penerimaan siswa. Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan. Oh iya! Katanya menghitung domba bikin ngantuk, kenapa tidak aku coba saja. Tapiii . . . aku kan tidak suka domba gimana doonk ! apa aku ganti saja ya, jadi menghitung kelinci hehehehehehe

Ok ! kelinciku yang manis, ayo melompat !

. . . 10 13 15 . . . 20 50 100 . . . 125 134 298 . . .

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzz

**Sungmin POV END**

**Normal POV**

DUK DUK DUK

"SUNGMIIIINNNN"

"SUNGMIIIN ! BANGUUUUUNNNN".

"emmmm, Eomma . . . "

" JANGAN CUMA EMMM ! BUKANKAH HARI INI HARI PERTAMAMU MASUK SEKOLAH ".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! EOMMMAAAAAA, KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DARI TADI".

BRAAAAK BRUUUUUK BRAAAAK PRAAAANGGG MEOOONGGGG

"Eommmaaaa ! aku berangkat dulu yaaaa".

"tidak sarapan dulu Min-ah".

"aniii, aku sudah terlambat. Pay-pay eomma !

Di halte Bis, 07.00 WKS

"TUNGGGUUUUU ! Kumohon tunggu aku, wooiii bis! Tunggu ku bilang !".teriak Sungmin dengan keras.

Sungmin pun mengejar bis itu dengan kecepatan penuh,tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang telah basah dan terus berlari dan mengejar. Tiba-tiba pintu bis itu terbuka dan sebuah tangan yang besar menarik baju Sungmin sehingga Sungmin tertarik masuk kedalam bis.

"oh Tuhan aku selamat, aku selamat ! Gamsahamnida! Gamsahamnida ! ". Kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Penyelamat Sungmin pun hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bingung.

**Normal POV END**

**SM HIGH SCHOOL.08.00 WKS **

Sebenarnya cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah, terlebih sinar matahari bersinar terang. Udaranya juga segar. Tapi dengan kondisi badan yang lelah , baju yang lecek dan perut yang keroncongan ditambah pidato pak Lee Sooman selaku kepala sekolah yang sepanjang jalan tol, dan kecepatan bicaranya setara dengan kereta. Tak adakah sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan celotehannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Aisssshhh, tidak bisakah dia menghentikan celotehannya tentang peraturan sekolah ini. Bukankah nanti juga bakal ditempel dan dibagikan kepada para siswa. Kenapa harus capek-capek mengatakannya. Lagian tidak peka kah dirinya dengan kondisi para siswa yang kepanasan, terlebih diriku ! tolonglah aku Tuhan . . . ". Kata Sungmin dalam hati

"Lho? Kenapa mataku jadi berkunang- kunang ya? Kepalaku juga sakit ! aduuh . . .

BRAAAAKKKK

Sungmin pun pingsan.

Ruang Kesehatan

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masukmke pupil pertama yang masuk ke otaknya adalah . . .

"aku dimana?"

"oh, sudah siuman ada di ruang kesehatan karena waktu upacara tadi kamu pingsan". Kata seseorang yang ada diruangan itu

"mmm . . pingsan ?".

"iya pingsan. Mungkin karena kamu kelaparan kali ".

"la . . par?". Jawab Sungmin terbata.

"apakah waktu pingsan tadi perutku berbunyi?".tambahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"berbunyi? Kurasa tidak. Memang kenapa?".

"mmm . . . kalau tidak berbunyi, darimana kamu tau aku kelaparan".

"bukankah itu wajar? Kamu siswa baru, gugup menghadapi kehidupan SMA yang berujung insomnia mendadak mengakibatkan bangun kesiangan, lupa sarapan apalagi bawa bekal, berkejar-kejaran dengan bis sekolah, badan berkeringat, baju lecek, mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, cuaca panas dan perut lapar. Kurasa alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu terkapar disini, Lee Sungmin-ssi".

Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan analisis laki-laki yang ketepatannya mencapai 100%. Dan pada waktu yang tidak tepat perut Sungmin berbunyi sehingga dia dengan sangat yakin kalau laki-laki yang dihadapannya sekarang pun dapat mendengar "irama"itu.

"baiklah, Sungmin-ssi. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu "mendamaikan" cacing diperutmu?. Kebetulan aku sudah minta izin kepada wali kau tak perlu khawatir".

Sungmin yang memang sudah malu setengah mati akibat insiden "irama" itu pun dengan sangat sopan menolak ajakan laki-laki yang baru Sungmin ketahui dari name tag bajunya benama Cho Kyuhyun .

"kurasa tak perlu sunbae. Kurasa aku bisa pergi sendiri kekantin".jawab Sungmin

"Kau yakin?". Tanya Kyuhyun sangsi

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Sungmin sangsi. Tapi Sungmin bukanlah tipe yang suka merepotkan orang lain.

"mianhae sunbae! Tapi kurasa tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku karena aku . . . " Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada didepan wajahnya dan . . .

"Bukankah kau siswa baru disekolah ini ? Bagaimana kau tahu letak kantin sekolah ?".

Wajah Sungmin pun memanas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, bibirnya kelu, mulutnya bungkam matanya berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya PINGSAN.

**TBC or END**

Mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Flies

Author : Auntie

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other members of Super Junior

Rated : T

Warning : OOC,Typo(s) dimana-mana , Abal, Gaje,

Boy X Boy, Alur kecepatan, cerita juga pasaran, etc .

Don't Like, Don't Read

::::: LOVE FLIES :::::

"Aku berangkat dulu eomma, pay-pay mmmuaaaach ". Pamit Sungmin kepada ibunya pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah sang anak yang semakin hari semakin kekanak kanakan.

Seperti biasa Sungmin akan berjalan kaki menuju halte bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Dan sesampainya dihalte bis alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati orang yangmenjadi kecengan abadinya selama 3 tahun terhitung dari awal Junior High School.

"oh Tuhan ! oh TUhan ! apa yang harus aku lakukan ? d- dia kan Siwon Hyung kecenganku selama ini". Jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"A-apa aku kelihatan lecek ya? Atau rambutku yang tidak rapi? Aiish, kenapa aku harus lupa juga memakai parfumku".

"Sapa tidak ya? Kalau kusapa aku ngomong apa? Kalau nggak di sapa aku bakalan menyesal kapan lagi coba kejadian ini terulang? Tapiiii, aku kan maluuu!".

"sapa"

"nggak"

"sapa"

"Nggak"

"Sa . . .

"Sungmin-ssi?". Panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Merasa namanya dipanggil Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, Siwon hyung ! lama tidak berjumpa". Kata Sungmin gugup. Melihat kondisi Sungmin yang sangat gugup membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Iya lama tak berjumpa. Bahkan saking lamanya aku sampai lupa kapan tepatnya terakhir kita bertemu".

Mendengar jawaban Siwon,membuat Sungmin terkejut. Bukankah sangat jelas kalau dia sama sekali tak menganggap Sungmin ada. Tapi kecewakah Sungmin? Sakit hatikah ia? Kurasa tidak, karena itu sudah sering terjadi. Tak taukah Siwon betapa Sungmin mati-matian membiasakan diri bangun pagi agar dapat melihat Siwon yang selalu main basket sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tak taukah Siwon bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi alasan Sungmin sangat membenci hari minggu dan liburan sekolah, alasan Sungmin menyisir rambut tiap pagi. Alasan Sungmin sangat bersemangat dalam pelajaran olahraga, alasan Sungmin diet, dan bermacam-macam alasan yang tak masuk akal lainnya. Dan semua itu Sungmin lakukan hanya untuk seseorang yang sama sekali menganggapnya tak kasat mata.

"HEEIIII, kau mau naik tidak?". teriak sopir bis

Sungmin terkejut dan lamunannya buyar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"SUNGMIIIIIINNNNNNN ". Teriak Kim Ryewook teman sebangku Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Ryewook yang "aduhai", melototkan matanya.

"Tebak aku bawa apa?" kata Ryewook mencoba mengambil alih perhatian Sungmin.

"Malas". Jawab Sungmin sarkatis membuat Ryewook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huh, Sungmin oppa menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati membawakan ini". Ucap Ryewook dengan kesel dan meletakkan sebuah kertas berwarna pink.

Hufh, terkadang kesabaran Sungmin memang diuji ketika menghadapi Ryewook yang mengklaimkan diri sebagai adik Sungmin dan membuat hari-hari Sungmin penuh warna.

"Apa ini?". Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Kerta ulangan! Ya iyalah surat". Jawab Ryewook sarkatis

Mendengar jawaban Ryewook, Sungmin hanya tersenyum karena dia tau Ryewook masih kesal dengannya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran Sungmin membuka isi suat itu.

_**Aku bisa tersenyum karena kau ada disampingku, dan aku bisa hidup karena kau nafas bagiku.**_

"Wookie, dimana kamu menemukan surat ini?"

"Tadi aku menemukan surat itu terselip dilokernya kamuu oppaaa ". Jawab Ryewook manis.

Sungmin pun bingung.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kyuhun POV**

Ku suka semua tentang dirinya . . .

Ku suka matanya yang bulat dan besar, ketika terkejut

Hidungnya . . .

Bibirnya yang pouty, ketika merajuk

Pipinya, alisnya, tangannya, lekuk tubuhnya, bahkan pantatnya pun aku suka.

Benar-benar gila bukan ?

Ohhhh ! Tuhan kau sudah GILA Kyu ! benar-benar gila. Dia seorang laki-laki Kyu! Dan kau juga seorang laki-laki. Ingat itu! Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil untuk wanita-wanita cantik diluar sana

Tapi, benarkah rasa ini salah? Kalau salah, kenapa rasa ini diciptakan? Kalau akhirnya tak bersama, kenapa aku dipertemukan? Bukankah ini semua bagian dari takdir?

Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh !

Dia benar-benar menggoda, tak hanya diwaktu senggangku tapi diwaktu sibukku pun selalu digodanya, Selalu teringat dengannya, dan itu membuatku tak waras. Dan kurasa lagunya Danniel Bedingfield akan menjadi lagu kebangsaanku untuk saat ini.

_**If i'm not made for yu, then why does my heart tell me that i'm?**_

Aku rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatku, dikantin tempat paling ku benci untuk melihatnya. Aku rela bangun pagi, tidak mengenderai mobilku, berdesak-desakkan dalam bis hanya untuk dirinya. Menatapnya dari jauh, memperhatikannya dari jauh, tersenyum untuknya dari jauh, dan aku sangat menikmati usahaku itu. Walau tak bisa dibilang usaha yang memadai karena hanya dilakukan dari jauh aku tetap jelas dibenakku, wajahnya yang memerah karena lelah mengejar bis yang sama denganku. Aku menikmati setiap lekuk wajahnya, padahal tadinya aku sangat kesal karena mobilku masuk bengkel. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang sangat manis kesalku hilang. Tanpa banyak pikir aku menolongnya naik. Ternyata pertemuan tidak berakhir sampai disana, karena dia juga menjadi 'pasienku' ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak mengenali diriku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Tok . . Tok . . . Tok . . .

"Kyu apa kau sudah tidur?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Belum hyung, masuklah!".

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki tampan saudara kandung Kyuhyun.

"Ada perlu apa Siwon Hyung?".

TBC

Terima kasih yang banyak aku ucapkan untuk semua yang sudah mereview . mianhe g' bisa balas satu-satu. Mian juga kalau kependekan, alurnya yang cepat atau konfliknya yang kedikitan. Last,

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
